


Chicken Soup for the Rebelcaptain Soul (250-Word Edition)

by SleepyKalena



Series: Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: (listed on a per-chapter basis), Competency Kink, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Humor, Romantic Gestures, Various AUs, Various Ratings, Various Tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-01 19:58:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15781032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyKalena/pseuds/SleepyKalena
Summary: We're back with more Tumblr prompts! This time we're working with 250-word prompts submitted by the lovelies on Tumblr!**Various AUs, various ratings, various tags- please read the chapter descriptions before proceeding!





	1. All-In on Jealousy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For an anon who sent in the prompt: How about jealousy for your 250 word prompts? Rebelcaptain of course! 
> 
> **Rating:** T  
>  **Tags:** Competency Kink, witty humor  
>  **Comments:** Set in the same universe as [Tension](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12422628) and [Gestures](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12912480)  
>  ** _[[Tumblr Post]](https://sleepykalena.tumblr.com/post/177332839893/how-about-jealousy-for-your-250-word-prompts)_**

Jyn threw yet another cadet over her shoulder, slamming their back down on the training mat. Bodhi, Dawes, and Avella watched the other cadets collectively wince; they wanted to stop their training session, but Jyn’s instructions were clear: “We stop only when someone beats me.”

Feeling devilish, Bodhi bet 30 credits that it would last 45 minutes.

Dawes bet 30 credits on an hour.

Avella looked up and saw Cassian watching Jyn from the shadows across the way. Arms crossed and foot tapping impatiently, he huffed every time Jyn quickly pinned a cadet, as though he were pouting.

She bet 180 credits on 10 minutes.

They balked at her- an outrageous bet for outrageous odds.

As if on cue, Cassian shook his head disapprovingly and stepped onto the training mat before the next cadet could subject themselves to another beat-down.

Jyn arched an eyebrow, but nonetheless lunged forward.

Cassian spun behind her, wrapped an arm around her neck, and mumbled something in her ear.

Whatever he said worked, because her knees wobbled slightly, a reaction Cassian quickly exploited by kneeing the hollow of her knee, forcing her body to collapse. He pinned her wrists behind her back, smirking at his swift victory.

Avella cackled triumphantly as the men forfeited their credits.

Bodhi was beside himself. “How in blazes did you-?”

Avella pointed at the couple scurrying out of the room- Cassian brushed his hand over Jyn’s ass possessively as the doors closed behind them.

“Never underestimate the power of jealousy.”


	2. Mile-High Comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [literatiruinedme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/literatiruinedme/pseuds/literatiruinedme), who sent: Cassian asleep on Jyn's shoulder for the chicken soup thing
> 
>  **Rating:** G  
>  **Tags:** Fluff, Modern AU  
>  **Comments:** Inspired by my Cassian, who can't sleep on flights, but is out like a light if I do what Jyn does to Cassian.  <3  
>  ** _[[Tumblr Post]](https://sleepykalena.tumblr.com/post/177439216008/cassian-asleep-on-jyns-shoulder-for-the-chicken)_**

“I’ll be staying up the whole flight,” Cassian insisted to Jyn as they boarded their international flight.

15 hours they’d be up in the air, and he wasn’t going to sleep _at all_?

“It’s a bloody red-eye,” Jyn pointed out, shoving her carry-on into the overhead bin.

“I just don’t sleep on flights, that’s all.”

Still he watched him pull out a thick, worn novel, and a pen and notepad.

Once the plane took off and the overhead lights dimmed, she glanced at Cassian from the corner of her eye once more and found him staring at the open page in consternation, drumming the pen between his fingers rhythmically against the notepad.

She placed a comforting hand on his. “Alright?”

Cassian shrugged. “Too many noises. This is why I can’t sleep- can’t relax.”

“Lean on me and give me your hand?” she suggested.

He looked unconvinced, but did what she asked, resting his head on her shoulder.

Jyn took his hand and rubbed both her thumbs across the back of it in slow, steady motions before giving it a few squeezes. She then flipped his hand over and repeated the process, on and on, finding comfort in the action.

Cassian sighed contentedly, but he was still visibly awake.

She was interrupted some time later by the airline stewardess, who asked if she’d like anything to drink.

Jyn turned her head to ask Cassian what he wanted, but his body was unmoving, save for the rise and fall of his chest.


	3. Pulling an Army Out of a Hat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [skitzofreak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skitzofreak/pseuds/skitzofreak), who sent: So forgive me, I'm going to throw some Last Unicorn quotes at you, because it's forever my favorite and I want to see what your creative mind does with them: "Real magic can never be made by offering someone else's liver. You must tear out your own, and not expect to get it back."
> 
>  **Rating:** G  
>  **Tags:** Grand Romantic Gestures, Welcome Home scene, Canon-Compliant  
>  **Comments:** Here's to hoping I made the proper connection between the quote and the ficlet LOL ~~I really do wish I knew the context of this quote though...~~  
>  ** _[[Tumblr Post]](https://sleepykalena.tumblr.com/post/177440755548/so-forgive-me-im-going-to-throw-some-last)_**

Cassian stood akimbo and admired the volunteer army he swiftly worked to gather.

It was far from admirable. Sad, actually.

He wanted to make magic happen by offering Jyn something substantial when the heads of the Rebellion bickered themselves into the ground, but the numbers in front of him were discouragingly paltry. Still, they stood- determined, ready, waiting.

Maybe he couldn’t cast that magic. Maybe he wasn’t any sort of magician at all. Maybe he was just a man who couldn’t look himself in the mirror after all he’d compromised. But perhaps if he tore a part of himself out- a _real_ part of himself- and offered it to her…

In the stuffy hangar, Cassian led the group closer and closer to Jyn, who turned around just as Baze pointed him out. She looked at him curiously, noticing the mishmash of misfits assembled behind him.

 _Here goes nothing_ , Cassian thought, then took a deep breath.

“They were never going to believe you,” he said.

 

It wasn’t the best of speeches, but it was one from the heart.

He offered as much of himself as he could and _hoped_.

“I’m not used to people sticking around when things go bad,” she said, accepting his offer, however meager it was.

His gaze was warm. “Welcome home.”

She smiled brightly, and he realized she had no intention of giving back any bit of his offering.

 _That’s alright_ , he thought; he _wanted_ her to keep it _._

And so, they made the impossible happen, together.


	4. Mirror Trap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [marcasite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marcasite/pseuds/marcasite), who sent: So exciting! How about “moments in a mirror”. Completely random but could be twisty!!!
> 
> **CW: Choking, Torture**  
>  **Rating:** M  
>  **Tags:** Post-Scarif, In-Universe, Angst, Torture, **DangerousLee Rough Terrain**  
>  **Comments:** Get ready for angst!  
>  ** _[[Tumblr Post]](https://sleepykalena.tumblr.com/post/177463341918/so-exciting-how-about-moments-in-a-mirror)_**

Jyn groggily opened her eyes to find Cassian on the other side of the glass, his face haggard and smeared with blood.

His eyes also widened. Her ankles were bolted down to the duracrete, and although his feet were unshackled, his legs were positioned similarly.

Cassian tried to lean forward but winced as he struggled to move. Jyn’s head moved of its own accord, and her hair was yanked back- someone stood behind Jyn, keeping her head up by the hair.

Jyn’s hands- unbound- reached up for her captor’s hands, but she winced at the phantom pain. She then saw Cassian’s hands- raised just as high as hers- were in binders.

_Oh no._

Their movements were _mirroring_ each other.

As far as “enhanced negotiation tactics” go, this was terrifyingly new.

A hand appeared and reached around Cassian’s neck, and Jyn shivered at the ghosted touch.

Cassian tried to sweep his feet under his captor’s, but Jyn’s shackles rendered his efforts futile. Jyn tried to swat at the hand on the other side, but the force of her movement caused the binders to dig into Cassian’s wrists deep enough that drops of blood appeared on her skin. The hand behind her pulled her hair even more aggressively, forcing her back upright, and she screamed.

Her screams were choked as the hand squeezed Cassian’s airway, and as they both struggled to escape its grip, they could hear ominous twin voices hiss: “Let’s try this again- what did you do with the plans?”


	5. The Order of Things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [skitzofreak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skitzofreak/pseuds/skitzofreak), who sent: “The true secret in being a hero lies in knowing the order of things. [...] Things must happen when it is time for them to happen. Quests may not simply be abandoned; prophecies may not be left to rot like unpicked fruit; unicorns may go unrescued for a very long time, but not forever. The happy ending cannot come in the middle of the story.”
> 
>  **Rating:** T  
>  **Tags:** In-Universe, Everyone Lives (duh), No happy endings (only happy middles, which we want to last as long as possible)  
>  **Comments:** I think this is going to be the only prompt that I can quote verbatim, so I’m a little proud of that (just a little, though; this prompt is among the more challenging ones)  
>  ** _[[Tumblr Post]](https://sleepykalena.tumblr.com/post/177508398113/the-true-secret-in-being-a-hero-lies-in-knowing)_**

Saw, in his more tender moments, liked to quote a rather peculiar holo. Jyn thought it strange at the time- why would someone as hardened by war be so enamored with a book about fantastic adventures?

It wasn’t until Wobani that she realized why he cherished it.

As the prisoner transport opened, she heard Saw echo in her mind: _Things must happen when it is time for them to happen_.

She heard it again when Cassian pulled her out of the Partisan cave, as Jedha turned to dust: _Quests may not simply be abandoned_.

“I have so much to tell you,” Papa had told her before the life faded from his eyes.

It was here, too, that she heard Saw: _Prophecies may not be left to rot like unpicked fruit_.

When The Man in White aimed his blaster at her, she stared him down, unblinking, ready to die.

She didn’t.

She looked to her left and saw the most beautiful man in the galaxy, smiling weakly- _elated_ \- and the voice came back: _Unicorns may go unrescued for a very long time, but not forever_.

 

Jyn enjoyed the seclusion of Cassian’s quarters; the sheets tangled between them as Cassian kissed her sensitive spots, her giggles blending sweetly with aroused sighs.

Later that night, she remembered Saw’s favorite quote, and she heard his voice one last time: _The happy ending cannot come in the middle of the story_.

If she was this happy now, the end of her story could certainly wait.


	6. I Owe You Everything (Especially Words)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For [ Moonprincess92](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonprincess92/pseuds/Moonprincess92), who sent: "But you saved me! As difficult and as frustrating as it's been sometimes, your goddamned strict rationalism and science have saved me a thousand times over! You've kept me honest... you've made me a whole person. I owe you everything, Scully, and you owe me nothing."
> 
>  **Rating:** G  
>  **Tags:** Fluff, Tactile Cassian (because what even ARE words? they hardly know 'em), "Heart eyes"? More like "heart hands"  
>  **Comments:** OF COURSE YOU WERE GONNA SEND A PROMPT LIKE THIS. I’m not even remotely surprised, but it _did_ sort of raise the stakes for me since this is basically representing your two main ships, so I tried my best with this! i hope you like it  <3  
>  ** _[[Tumblr Post]](https://sleepykalena.tumblr.com/post/177508694498/bruh-im-gonna-request-something-rebelcaptain)_**

_You’ve put me through hell, but you brought me back from it. Your rationale never makes sense on paper, but always works in practice. You can break codes but prefer to break arms._

_And yet-_

_You kept me honest. You reminded me of my humanity when I wondered if any part of me was even_ me _anymore. You reminded me that I’m still whole, if I could let myself see it._

_I may have saved you at the top of the tower, but you saved me from myself._

_You owe me nothing, but I owe you_ everything _._

"Jyn, I-"

A clatter rang out in the droidbay as Jyn dropped her wrench and she yelped in surprise.

"Pile of banthas, Cassian, I didn't even hear you!" she huffed. She turned to face him, head tilted curiously. "What's up?"

He was going to do it.

He was going to tell her how he felt.

But the words evaporated in the heat as he stared back at the eyes he became so enamored with.

Instead, he lifted his hand- palm out, thumb sticking downwards, his four fingers gently curled forward.

Jyn stared at it and blinked.

Cassian’s ears reddened. “Um-“

His free hand hesitantly took hers; she instinctively mimicked his gesture.

Once their curved hands met in the middle, however, his message was clear, and it was Jyn this time who went red as she saw the heart shape their hands made.

She looked up at him, bit her lip, and smiled shyly.


	7. Welcome Home Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For [Ivaylo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivaylo/pseuds/Ivaylo), who sent: Make out sessions with one's leg hooking over the other (*evil cackling*)
> 
>  **Rating:** M  
>  **Tags:** Touch-Starvation, Kissing, Questionably NSFW, Operation Wreck Jojo, drabble war  
>  **Comments:** *insert something snarky about my note-taking tendencies here* My turn to fire a shot for the drabble war. ~~get rekt~~  
>  ** _[[Tumblr Post]](https://sleepykalena.tumblr.com/post/177530021868/make-out-sessions-with-ones-leg-hooking-over-the)_**

Five months.

He was finally back on base after five months.

Sure, they’d kept in touch- comms were approved during his mission- but halfway in, words failed to suffice.

Cassian stood at their doorway late at night- he appeared a bit larger (did he actually _bulk up_?), and his scruff became a full-on beard, kept groomed for his assignment. It wasn’t his favorite look, but she looked him up and down, and _damn_ , she bit her cheek at how good he looked.

Jyn sauntered up to him from their bed, letting the sheets fall off her body, and Cassian’s eyes widened as he took in the sculpture-esque sight of his partner, who’d worn nothing else.

He kept his breath steady, but they were audibly labored as she closed the distance between them.

Her nails raked against his newly-formed beard. She missed him more than words could explain.

Except maybe three: “You look good.”

Cassian’s eyes were already hooded when he chuckled, “Speak for yourself.”

Then his lips smashed against hers as his hands gripped her ass; she jumped up and hooked her legs around his waist.

Jyn’s moans were muffled as his tongue played with hers, and he squeezed his biceps- he _had_ bulked up.

They fell back onto the bed. Jyn’s legs relentlessly hooked over his, keeping him pressed against her as her back arched.

She knew he wanted to do more, but all that could wait- she wanted to indulge in his kisses for just a bit longer.


	8. Dream of Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [skitzofreak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skitzofreak/pseuds/skitzofreak), who sent: “Marveling at his own boldness, he said softly, "I would enter your sleep if I could, and guard you there, and slay the thing that hounds you, as I would if it had the courage to face me in fair daylight. But I cannot come in unless you dream of me.”
> 
>  **Rating:** G  
>  **Tags:** Dreams/Nightmares, Hurt/Comfort  
>  **Comments:** Inspired partly by [Lullaby](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10021151/chapters/22337249), because I do so love this extended idea of them helping each other even in their dreams. <3  
>  ** _[[Tumblr Post]](https://sleepykalena.tumblr.com/post/177568448143/marveling-at-his-own-boldness-he-said-softly-i)_**

Some nights, when Jyn slept, she’d be in her cave.

It was dark, damp, and the lantern kept flickering no matter how much she shook it, smacked it, threw it across the cramped hiding spot; Mama and Papa told her to hide, _just like we practiced_ , they’d say, _don’t come out until we tell you to_ , they said, but they never came, no matter how long she waited, and still, it flickered and kriffing _flickered_.

She couldn’t tell anyone she hated cold, cramped caves because the people she grew to love put her in one, and never came back.

Cassian was...a bit _different_.

He always claimed he was terrible with words and feelings, but towards her? There’d be a pinprick in her heart, an ache, an overwhelming wash of emotion. He couldn’t say _that_ four-letter word, but it was there, in his declaration: _“I would enter your sleep, if I could, and guard you.”_

She could hear the garbling of the Deathtroopers overhead- searching- and she tensed.

But...what if he _could_ enter her sleep?

Shivering, panicked, afraid, she clenched her eyes shut and thought about him: his warm embrace, his soothing voice, his determined bravery-

Jyn felt a hand on hers.

She opened her eyes and found Cassian ascending the ladder in front of her, holding up his blaster and smiling down at her.

He outstretched his hand.

The cave suddenly felt less cramped.

Jyn pulled out her own blaster and took his hand with an assured grip.


	9. Fears, Surmountable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [TinCanTelephone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinCanTelephone/pseuds/TinCanTelephone), who sent: helping each other overcome fears
> 
>  **Rating:** G  
>  **Tags:** Hurt/Comfort (more hurt than comfort though), Coping with internalized fears  
>  **Comments:** Probably one of the more challenging prompts because it's hard to fit fear and emotions in such a small word count! Thank you  <3  
>  ** _[[Tumblr Post]](https://sleepykalena.tumblr.com/post/177714748153/ficlet-prompt-helping-each-other-overcome-fears)_**

Jyn hated caves.

But they had no choice- the sun set and the sandstorm forced them to seek shelter. This was their closest (and only) option.

Cassian nudged her as he continued down the cave. “Come on.”

She couldn’t tell him that it recalled memories she hadn’t recovered from. Instead, she settled down at the mouth of the cave, sandstorm be damned. The closer she was to open space, the better.

 

_She refuses to come near you because you messed up and put her in danger._

Keeping people at arm’s length helped Cassian feel less guilty about making mistakes. But with how close he considered Jyn, the distant rustling of her sleeping bag reminded him of the many arm-lengths between them.

He feared that distance would only increase, until he was all alone again.

“Jyn,” he called out, panicked, his voice shakier this time. “Please, I-”

“I can’t,” Jyn blurted out.

He paused. “You don’t trust me anymore?”

No response.

Cassian began to assume the worst.

Then, “When people stick me in cramped places like this, I never see them again.”

He sensed pain and fear behind those words.

“…I’m scared I’ll never see _you_ again,” he said.

 

With mutual encouragement, they slowly inched their way to meet in the middle.

Jyn couldn’t look further down the cave.

Cassian couldn’t relax without her body close to his.

Still, despite their bodies pointing in opposite directions, Cassian’s hand clutched Jyn’s- both for comfort and as reassurance: _We’ll face our fears, together._


	10. Password: ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For an anon who sent: "password" or "alone"
> 
>  **Rating:** T  
>  **Tags:** In-universe, Language, Humor  
>  **Comments:** I really wanted to make this angsty, but I’m watching more let’s plays of Detroit: Become Human, so instead i’m looking to the android sent by CyberLife to help me with this prompt!
> 
> Inspired by [this cutscene](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZZqajODoTOo).  
>  ** _[[Tumblr Post]](https://sleepykalena.tumblr.com/post/178020127713/for-the-250-word-prompts-password-or-alone)_**

Cassian didn’t have much time, not with the SOS Jyn sent: _Being pursued. Shaking hands with Kaytwo. Retrieve data disk from office._

It was incredibly risky, but Cassian adjusted his Imperial cap and made a confident stride towards Jyn’s office. He mentally kicked himself for not being more thorough with his survey. She wouldn’t have been caught breaking into the target’s office if not for the staggered monthly passkey change he’d overlooked.

He had four minutes to take copies of Jyn’s data, erase it, then rendezvous.

While avoiding the Stormtroopers’ heightened patrol.

Even better was the fact that Cassian hadn’t logged Jyn’s entry keys, assuming instead that they’d be in and out with their intel in less time.

_Awesome._

The lock on her door glowed bright red, preventing him from entering.

He continued to stare at the keypad under it, cursing under his breath. Since numbers, letters, and special characters were allowed, Jyn’s passkey could’ve been _anything_.

_Think, Cassian, think!_

Come to think, Jyn complained a lot about having to come up with her own passwords during their trip, and became increasingly snarky with each password she had to come up with. He remembered hearing her curse under her breath, and how he watched her with amusement as she angrily typed-

It clicked, and with two minutes left, Cassian typed as quickly as he could:

_Fuckingpassword!_

The doors opened.

_Obviously._

Cassian worked hard to suppress a smile at his own kriffing luck as he rushed in to grab their data.


	11. Wry, Curious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For vaultfox, who sent: how about ... 'curiosity' for the rebelcaptain "Chicken Soup" prompts?
> 
>  **Rating:** G  
>  **Tags:** Fluff, Kisses, In-Universe, Welcome Home remixed  
>  **Comments:** but i also spent a good chunk of it screaming at myself for writing too many words AGAIN. cutting my word count is so painfully difficult :(  
>  ** _[[Tumblr Post]](https://sleepykalena.tumblr.com/post/178207705408/how-about-curiosity-for-the-rebelcaptain)_**

In the heat of the moment, she grabbed his arm and squeezed.

He looked at her with a wry, curious smile.

The smile caught her off-guard; he looked as though he actually _liked_ it, as though he were curious to know if the gesture was accidental or purposeful.

Jyn couldn’t answer that, even if she wanted to.

What did that smile _mean_?

 

Later, Jyn returned from a month-long off-planet assignment. Cassian was quick to greet her at the ramp in the hangar, but there was something about his posture, the way his eyes shone, and- _did his breath hitch?_

Was he... _excited_ to see her?

His reaction left her at a loss for words; instead, she looked at him with a wry, curious smile.

The memories of that arm squeeze came rushing back and it finally dawned on her what Cassian’s smile meant.

Was her attraction to him mutual?

Curiosity struck once again.

“Hey,” he said, smiling almost shyly.

Jyn’s fingers wrapped around his arm, just like before Scarif, and squeezed.

“Hey,” she responded with equal shyness.

The tips of his ears reddened, and that same wry, curious smile returned.

She was confident, this time, that their feelings for each other were mutual, and she stepped just a little bit closer, entering his personal space.

“Welcome home,” he greeted softly, head lowering, their faces getting closer.

Jyn returned the greeting by leaning in just a bit more-

Their curiosities were satisfied as they indulged in the taste of their kiss.


End file.
